Hyaaaaaaaaaku!
by Numisma
Summary: Just a collection of 100 word drabbles. Ratings range from G to R. Inu-tachi, Sess-tachi, Shichinintai, Kanna, Kohaku, Kagura, Kouga, and everyone else! Ficlets galore! Angst, romance, drama, etc. Enjoy!
1. Cheeks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Hi there. In this little collection, you will find my 100-word drabbles. Anything exceeding 100 words gets its own story file. Anything 100 words or less... has its own chapter somewhere in here. Most drabbles are rated G or PG, with a few rated PG-13 and one that's rated R, thus far. 

Enjoy!

-

Title: Cheeks  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Date Composed: March, 11, 2004

-

Miroku turned and stopped. The taijiya paused, and he lovingly stroked her cheek.

"Such lovely skin you have, my dear Sango," he complimented.

Sango was startled by the sudden touch upon her face and tensed before relaxing, a slight blush growing. She hoped no one else saw this. "Th-thank you, houshi," she managed to say.

"I bet they get rosy at all the right times," he said reaching his other hand out to stroke the other cheek. His mind wandered. "So soft, firm, good to grip-"

Her firm hand landed on the side of his face. "Not those cheeks, houshi."


	2. A Bargain With an Unknown Price

Title: A Bargain With an Unknown Price  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: PG for violent imagery  
Date Composed: March 26, 2004

-

The grotesque visions flooded him. Flashes of individual depictions of what happened, what he'd caused, overwhelmed his conscience with guilt, traumatizing him. Images of his lifeless victims burned, tearing him apart. 

_No, what have I done?_ He silently pleaded for release. _Why am I still alive?_ Images of himself and his aneue slumped together, both bloody and riddled with arrows, appeared. He sobbed and convulsed in sorrow.

A dark, eerily soothing figure behind him spoke. "I can take away all these painful memories… for a price."

The youth turned, studying him for a moment. "Please."

-

A/N: aneue is a formal term for "older sister" in Japanese. 


	3. Hidden Scars

Title: Hidden Scars  
Genre: General/Introspection  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: March 27, 2004

-

Delicate hands tend my wounds as I sigh and wince. Once I heal up, my skin will be scarless. 

Sango's back is marred by that giant scar from Kohaku's scythe. Miroku's wind tunnel is practically a scar. Kagome's side, where that centipede demon tore out the Sacred Jewel, is no doubt graced with a scar. But my body never scars. It's my soul that's covered in irreversible scars by the masses. Well, maybe not quite.

Glancing behind, I watch Kagome finish binding me, and I can't help but smile inwardly. She's already mended several of them, my hidden scars.


	4. The Hunted Have Unknown Defenses

Title: The Hunted Have Unknown Defenses  
Genre: Drama/Suspense  
Rating: PG for violence  
Date Composed: March 31, 2004

-

Cornered. On his own, mere months since Mother died, and cornered by youkai. Youkai hungry for him, for inu hanyou. He ran but, being young, tired quickly. Now, they closed in. 

Inuyasha cowered in fright, forcing away tears. Little boys don't cry, even hunted ones. Slashes on his shoulder, as he shuddered painfully, loosed inky hanyou blood. His little clawed hand clasped the wound, tips soaking in warm fluid.

"Go away!" he hissed, sprayed bloody claws at them, then amazedly watched his youki-powered morningstars of blood annihilate them. His hijin kessou. His heart continued pounding, his eyes wide.


	5. Test Subject

Title: Test Subject  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: March 31, 2004

-

The child had followed him for several days, yet not once did she make a single peep. The only blathering "gracing" his ears came from Jaken, questioning this Sesshoumaru's actions concerning the human. 

Why he let her follow, he didn't know. The wolfen stench no longer lingered, and her scent was... not unpleasant. But she was just a test subject, right?

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He stopped, glanced, saw her pulling at his hakama. There was a long pause. "Thank you for saving Rin."

"Come, Rin." Perhaps she was more. He could always use a replacement servant.


	6. Snake Dance

Title: Snake Dance  
Genre: Introspection/Macabre  
Rating: R for violence and sexual implications  
Date Composed: April 14, 2004

-

Come hither, my hanyou  
Or my snake-bone sword will make you  
Watch it slitheringly strike  
Leaving you  
Coiled  
Within  
Trapped in a snake-bone dance of deadly blades  
A flick of my wrist  
Could leave you in slices 

Mmmm  
Those tasty locks  
Silver, ink  
That tasty face  
Fanged pout  
Human porcelain  
Turn-on  
Deadly claws  
Mmmm  
I'll have you either way

Of all the cute men I've slaughtered  
You'll be  
Most  
Breathtaking  
Once I kiss your blood-spattered lips  
With my painted ones  
Beg and clutch me

I'll get you  
And your little doggy ears too


	7. That Thing of Yours

Title: That Thing of Yours  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13 for hentai humor  
Date Composed: April 14, 2004

-

During a boring excursion, Rin got curious and piped up, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" He stopped, turning to her, expressionless. "What's that thing of yours?" He remained silent, blank with confusion. 

_Thing?_

"It's big, pale, and moves a lot. Rin doesn't have one." By now, he dreaded her next sentence. "Can Rin play with it?"

_A child, female, asking about THAT?_ He felt uncomfortable. His eyes widened _slightly_.

Rin pointed to the ivory, fluffy thing coiled around his shoulder. "Is it a tail?" He sighed in relief, not answering her, then turned and continued walking, Jaken chiding her.


	8. In Dreams

Title: In Dreams  
Genre: Drama/General  
Rating: PG-13  
Date Composed: June 11, 2004

-

Someday. 

Someday she could kill him. Someday she would… and be free.

But she would have to plan things carefully. And… she was always under his watch, no matter where she was. No matter where _he_ was. But. She has a sanctuary.

Her sanctuary, the one in which she could work on her mutinous plot. It is hidden where even he cannot follow.

Kagura sailed across the blood-drenched skies upon her feather. The nice thing about her sanctuary: the winds are as much under her control as in reality.

But… the difference:

In her dreams… Naraku cannot watch.


	9. Home Shopping Network

Title: Home Shopping Network  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: June 21, 2004

-

"Stay tuned after these commercials!" 

_Keh, maybe_. Inuyasha caught Kagome offguard, lips pressing and melting, ears dreamily lowered.

"It slices, it dices, it slithers and slashes-"

_Slithers! What the_- His ears perked at attention as he pulled away. Confused, both watched the ad.

A familiar black-haired male's wrist movement sent a familiar sword's blade cascading across the screen with zigzagging lightning and back again without ever leaving his hand.

"You can have this Jakotsutou _now_ for only-"

Both went slackjawed, eyebrows cocked. The figure blew kisses at the screen and winked. Inuyasha shuddered.

Kagome laughed. "Now that's-"

"Just plain _creepy_."

-

A/N: Jakotsutou is the name of Jakotsu's sword, aka Snakebone Sword 


	10. Whipper Snapper

Title: Whipper Snapper  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: June 21, 2004

-

A sharp inhale, and he was off. Slitted eyes ignored the darkness as he reveled in the feel, the sound, the _scent_ of the breeze whipping through inky locks, bangs flourishing everywhere but his forehead. 

He picked up speed, smirking all the while. Right now, it was the closest he could get. Dulled senses were bearable, despite feeling stifled. What he truly missed: wind combing his hair, splaying it behind him in a feathery trail.

The massaging force... the bloodrush.

_Kami, I love the_-

Clink-rattle-wobble-clunk!

"Nani nanyagh!" Wump!

And he fell off her bike that moonless night.


	11. Cobblestones

Title: Cobblestones  
Genre: AU, MHH universe  
Rating: PG-13 for implications  
Date Composed: July 26, 2004

-

Down historic Main Street, says the sign. 

Where the road turns to cobblestones. Follow the bloody brick road.

Past the fountain, past Kikugawa, past the Stone Arch rivals, near the empty shell that once held the Museum of Questionable Medical Devices.

Here you find me on the bank of the muddy Mississippi.

Waiting.

Here we are, Miss Mischief and Mister Deviant, going through the battle plans and blueprints. Time for the toast, time for the stuffing.

The twin pebbles that dot your shirt, those will be mine someday. Until then, they are no one's.

Till then, there's work to do.


	12. Terra em Transe

Title: Terra em Transe  
Genre: Angst/Introspective  
Rating: PG-13  
Date Composed: August 5, 2004

-

When the veil overshadowing memories of my forced crimes disintegrated in shreds, you told me I slaughtered innocents like our family. Standing coated in their pungent blood, I wished my scythe could sever the heartstrings my tempter used in manipulating me. 

When I slid off Kagura's feather hoping for death, I envied how her heart held none's concern but her own.

Orphaning ourselves is not my worst deed, aneue. I'm forever a slaughterer. Never knowing if those around me are safe or prey, or if I'll blindly come after you again in fits of lost control, in a trance- is.


	13. Hero Worship and Then Some

Title: Hero Worship and Then Some  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: August 14, 2004

-

Through clenched teeth, Inuyasha furiously yet calmly muttered, "Kagome, I need to talk to you about your little brother." 

Kagome blinked at his sulky expression. "Did he misbehave when you and Mama took him to Harajuku today?" The peeved hanyou snorted. "Inuyasha, you know Souta sees you as a hero. He practically worships you-"

"I think it goes beyond that," he interrupted, pulling out a small, velvety black box from inside his sleeve and showing it to her.

Opening it, Kagome gasped. "A ring? For me?"

"No. For me. From Souta. That's what I needed to talk to you about."


	14. Nothing Girl

Title: Nothing Girl  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: September 3, 2004

-

The calm white doll of a girl sat peering into her mirror with stabbed out rips for eyes, expressionless as always. A pale, slender finger glided across the cool silver of the glass, tracing circles. 

The nothing girl blinked, saying nothing. The mirror surface glowed with a warped, twisted shimmer. Kanna tilted her head at her reflection, the only proof she was no apparition.

No aura. No scent. Icy faint whispers of a voice, like rustling leaves.

She looked into the voids of her eyes, then blinked. The mirror glass pulsed in silent agreement.

"I am nothing."

Can nothingness exist?


	15. Moonlit Fingertips

Title: Moonlit Fingertips  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: September 19, 2004

-

Every chance she got, she would look at the moon. It never waned or waxed. Always a sliver that showed promise and youth. Maybe someday she could reach up and brush its smooth surface with her inquisitive yet gentle fingertips, kiss it with child's lips. She loved how it never shrank like the real moon up in the sky, no matter whether it was winter or summer. 

Rin smiled as she looked away from Sesshoumaru-sama again, a bit abashed at having been caught staring at the crescent upon his forehead once again. Maybe someday he would let her touch it.


	16. Skeletal

Title: Skeletal  
Genre: Angst/General  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: October 8, 2004

* * *

On the outside she is a slayer. 

Hardened, battled-scraped, varnished with complacency and a mirroring distortion that only shows some things as they are and others as they're want.

Sometimes she cracks. Sometimes the marrow inside throws her off-balance, unevenly weights her.

Sometimes she feels bloodlessly brittle, like her insides have been sucked out and consumed by scavenging ghosts. Ghosts of those like herself, or what she once was. Is she still like they are? She wonders. She shakes, quivers sometimes.

She's toughened and weathered, like the hiraikotsu she wields. The skeletal crack is but a mended breach to her.

* * *

A/N: drabble meme in which first line was taken from a fic written by Morbidity 


	17. Vicious Promise

Title: Vicious Promise  
Genre: General/Introspective/Psychological/Horror/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Date Composed: October 9, 2004

-

Our first meeting was in battle.

I had found _them_, and _him_, and _my_ woman, encircled by my fallen men, my fallen fellow wolves. What else _could_ it have been? That cur's rags stank of them, were stained with their vitals. What sensible wolf _wouldn't_ believe what he saw and nauseously inhaled?

But then, seeing that _woman _step out when I nearly had him lifeless, my comrades but manipulated dancing corpses, realizing I'd been misled, gave me chills.

My claws curl inward with anticipation. Our first meeting was in battle. At our last, I'll leave her with an unmarked grave.

-

A/N: first line drabble meme result again, this time the first line is from a fic by CinnamonGrrl


	18. Harvester

Title: Harvester  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Drama  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: October 31, 2004 (Happy Halloween!)

Written for: Rehashed Kure

-

Eyes of frozen, frostbitten dirt regard the fogged moon high above. Swollen mist hugs the ground like the translucent remains of slaughtered ghosts.

So, so devoid of warmth. The winds themselves shiver.

The Harvester waits. Unwound thoughts abound. She holds the fervent grey haze with cupped hands. Time flickers, still locking her out. The frantic, sorrowed figures watch, silently curse her. This time, there are three.

The grieving monk's face shatters like glass. The hanyou growls, saddened yet feral. The rival is quiet.

Kikyou turns matter-of-factly, then avows, "She is but a parted soul."

Kikyou receives no answer.


	19. Prurience

Title: Prurience  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG-13 for... implications  
Date Composed: November 12, 2004  
A/N: yes, this is POST-NARAKU

-

Slinking off, Miroku sat comfortably upon the grass, his back against a sizely boulder. He listened for followers, but heard none. _Good_, he thought to himself. Moving aside the restraining piece of fabric, skin moved against skin. _Mmmm_, he moaningly bit back, his left hand going to work. Eyes rolled back with prurience.

"Hey, Miroku!" a disgusted voice bellowed from his side, startling the monk. He stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Stop touching yourself like that, or you'll wear a brand new hole in your hand through your palm!"

Miroku sheepishly grinned. "I… couldn't help it?"

Inuyasha snorted. _Monks. Keh._


	20. Suds

Title: Suds  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: November 14, 2004

Written for: Midoriko-sama

-

Her face afluster and her patience wearing thin, Kagome sighed... then smacked herself for the third time in the last ten minutes.

_Concentrate on your math homework!_ she mentally commanded herself. _Not on anything else, period. You NEVER get much time back in the Sengoku Jidai to study or do homework._

She glanced over her shoulder to see the clutter of thrown objects still littering the doorway of her room. A few spots of suds were still visible atop a book. She groaned and went back to her homework.

Moaning, she sighed again. _At least he had strategically... placed... bubbles._


	21. Desperate Measures

Title: Desperate Measures  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: November 25, 2004

gift!fic for lynnxlady!

-

Hanyou and bourei stared at each other. Neither would look away first. One had slept for half a century. The other had lain in a grave for a fifth of that. Gold and azure disappeared into the other. 

Tessaiga had clanged against Banryuu with no sign of resolve, their wielders kneedeep in the blossoms upon the blessed, cursed isle. Both weapons were still, now.

"You promise it'll work?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know it will," was the reply.

The hanyou grimaced, flexed his claws. _Anything. I'll do anything._ "It better."

"He'll be jealous." Bankotsu nodded, then reached for the ears.

Tweak.


	22. Overcompensation

Title: Overcompensation  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: PG  
Date Composed: December 28, 2004

-

Old nails scratching at a bald spot, "Nope," Toutousai rasped. "I just don't get it. Neither son gives a thought to all the teethpulling their father went through for their inheritance." Grunting, his fist met his palm.

Then, he remembered something, despite his senility. He smiled.

As powerful as Tessaiga and Tenseiga were, the swords were but metal and Inuyoukai fang. Their father, with the very same fangs, had stood up to Ryuukossei, and where had that gotten him, size and all?

Nowhere - damn dragon was brought down by a damn toenail claw. A toenail. A _toenail._

Toutousai guffawed. "Suckers."


	23. Drowntide

Title: Drowntide  
Genre: Horror  
Rating: PG  
Date Composed: February 9, 2005

* * *

Strong hands pull him from the river. He coughs up muck, breathes. His vision blurs. There is he himself, and there is the man of damp curls and black promises. 

"I promise to keep you afloat," he says with a smile, and he spits up bloodmud to say yes.

When he goes wading, he's always pulled ashore, but held under first. His mind reels. He struggles. Kohaku fumbles, grasping at the tight fingers. Bubbles escape.

A face flashes, flickers betwixt dreams and poisonous red sealing wax. He claws his own throat open raw, then breathes with gills beneath bloody waters.


	24. To Protect and to Serve

Title: To Protect and to Serve  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: February 21, 2005

-

She is a dark girl with light hair. Lilac, unreal eyes and a harmed, loving heart. She stands by the shores of turmoil.

She sees the worst on her father's side going against the worst on her mother's. She is led by her father's words, then by his father's. Only one clansman's words ring true, though, and Shiori is misled.

She is there to protect and to serve, to carry out the clan's needs. She is told one feuding family will stop if she casts their barrier. In return she is spat upon.

But now, Shiori chooses whom to protect.


	25. Feral

Title: Feral  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Rating: PG  
Date Composed: March 30, 2005

-

Uneven footing, and spikes of pain shoot through her running legs. Rin's only sound is her frantic panting. The fire in her lungs silently spreads, burning up her energy and her breath. Somewhere in the woods she aimlessly rushes away.

Anywhere. Anywhere, so long as it's away from those hungry wolves. She wishes she could run as fast as her racing heart. A figure in white is her only beacon of hope. If only… if only.

She glances back; the feral creatures are gaining on her. _Run faster_…

Terror and hope make her heart swell. Hopefully she'd escape.

…she doesn't.


	26. Inhuman Needs

Title: Inhuman Needs  
Genre: General/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Date Composed: April 7, 2005

-

At first glance they argued over what she was. They slithered closer to get a better look, two brothers intertwining through the air like flirtatious dragons.

A human shell that faintly moved, they deduced, but one so pretty, smelling of incense, burial soil, ashes and simmering vengeance.

An arm was outstretched. She was gasping for something.

It wasn't air.

They argued in their hissing, cackle-caw tongue. One glided off, returning minutes later, carrying a maiden's soul.

It wasn't hers, they knew, but she was desperate.

So were they. _Very_.

She'd need more.

She'd need _them_.

And she'd let them follow.


	27. Tunnel Vision

Title: Tunnel Vision  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: May 13, 2005

-

Here he comes, tunneling through the dirt and grime with his dirty fingers, dirty as the ground he scrapes aside. His sense of direction is questionable at best. The winds are always changing, and the echoes distorted and delusional, so he is lost. Deep underground he goes, tunneling his way deep down, to where someone was buried alive.

Or is he tunneling upward because she escaped and left him there to rot?

He doesn't know. But he will tunnel for her, seek her out. His shoulder aches, there is blood beneath his nails, but still he will tunnel for her.


	28. What a World

Title: What a World  
Genre: Parody/Humor  
Rating: G  
Date Composed: May 30, 2005

-

It was the most illogical idea she'd ever had, an especially crazy one, but as Kagome and the others tucked their supersoakers away and watched Naraku slowly become a black puddle of goo and still squirming tentacles, she had to admit the sheer spontaneity of it all had yielded quite desirable results.

Naraku sneered, the mostly complete Shikon no Tama rolling away from him, headed straight for Kagome. "No, I'm melting! Oh, what a world!" he cried, nothing but a face floating in bubbling black ooze. "I'll get you for this, my pretty!"

Kagome laughed.

"And your little dog too!"


	29. Feather Stroke

Title: Feather Stroke  
Rating: G  
Summary: This was no ordinary feather.  
Date Composed: June 24, 2005

-

This was no ordinary feather.

Ordinary feathers didn't follow around young boys for hours, even those not quite alive. They might swirl and dart about in the air, carried along wayward breezes, but they most certainly didn't have magnetism to anything.

They also didn't try to attract one's attention, like this one seemed to be doing.

He plucked it from the sky as though it were a precious star. The image of a young woman's face flashing through his mind, his fingers folding around it, was proof enough. Clenching his fist around the gift, he shivered, murmuring her name: "Kagura."


	30. Butterfly Wings: Fractured Days Mix

Title: Butterfly Wings (Fractured Days Mix)  
Rating: G  
Summary: The beating of butterfly wings is a catalyst of indeterminate potential. Authorised remix of 'Butterfly Wings' by Planetgal471.  
Date Composed: May 27th, 2007

-

The beating of butterfly wings is a catalyst of indeterminate potential. I am wiser past my years, wiser than any boy should be, and with the horrors I've seen and wreaked, it's only natural I know this. I remember fractured days in fields of lilies, with you by my side and lighthearted cares barely weighing down my heart, fleeting as butterfly wings, feathers upon the wind. But remembering that makes me realise you're just as fractured and scarred as I, only you got off lucky. You're not the one turning on family. You're not the one being forced to live. 


End file.
